


Impulse and Desire

by cadkitten



Category: Dir en grey, Rammstein
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 02:31:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1965600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyo and Till have an interview together for a magazine and things go a bit further than a lot of talking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impulse and Desire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cherrylng](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrylng/gifts).



> Beta Readers: sakura_ame

Kyo's hands grasped the other vocalist's wrists just moments after his back hit the table. He knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that this was going to be one of the most rushed experiences of his adult life and part of him knew it would be somehow depressing that it'd be so fast, but the other part realized it was going to be glorious at the same time. His breath hitched in his chest as the far taller man ran his hands over Kyo's hips and then slid his fingers into his pants, tugging them down. Lucky for Kyo, he'd chosen track pants for the occasion and nothing was going to stop him from allowing the other into them now that they'd ended up like this.

It'd all started off as an interview, one of those simple articles where they chose two large names and shoved them into the same article for shits and giggles. Kyo had shown up, clueless as to who he'd be working with (as usual) and had found himself staring at the other singer in something close to shock once he'd seen him. Nothing in the world could have prepared him for walking into a room with _the_ Till Lindemann. Nothing.

As a young man, he'd held a good amount of respect for the man and once upon a time he'd even conceded that the other was attractive to him. For the most part, Kyo was interested in women, but he'd never been above stating he liked a man's aesthetic when presented with it. At times, he'd even found himself more turned on by the man in a video and upon a few occasions, he'd open-mindedly agreed to a few rolls in the hay with members of the same sex. Everyone pegged him as probably picky, keeping to himself, and nearly asexual. But the truth was, he honestly loved sex more than anyone else he knew and perhaps indulged himself a bit too often. He'd been in countless sexual situations and he'd enjoyed each one to the full extent that they allowed.

From the time he'd arrived at the interview until he was certain he was going to end up trying to ride this man's dick had taken about ten minutes. The interviewer had pulled out all the stops, asking about Rammstein's somewhat infamous video Pussy and if they'd done their own stunts. Kyo had somehow skipped ever doing more than listening to the song and had no idea what they were talking about. When asked, he'd admitted as much and from there, it had been a proverbial joy ride. The interviewer had shown them the video and Kyo had come away from it with his legs as discretely crossed as possible, having to do his best to respond to things despite his brain being in overdrive on just how fucking huge Till's cock had been in the video. The feature had certainly not been the women for Kyo, that was for damn sure.

Nearly two hours later, they had finally exited the room and Kyo had paced Till all the way to the freshening room, closing the door behind them and leaning back against it, taking in a view of the other's ass as he bent over to retrieve his bag from under the small mirrored table. Kyo's own jacket was lying across the top of it, but he'd made no move to come and get it. From there, it had been simple enough to maneuver his way into Till's good graces and right into his pants. No looking back and no regrets, of that he was certain.

Spreading his legs, Kyo groaned as the taller man's condom-sheathed cock began to press against his asshole. Arousal burned bright within him and he threw back his head, arching his top half nearly off the table as Till pushed in all the way. Kyo couldn't help but think how big he was and how this was the largest cock he'd ever had inside his body. To be completely honest, Till was the largest man he'd ever had in a number of ways, not the least of which being his dick.

Till shifted over him, starting to thrust into his body, grunting as he moved to try to get a better angle and an easier position to get into rhythm with. He lifted one of Kyo's legs over his shoulder and drove deep into his body, moaning as he set up a series of quick, short thrusts instead.

Kyo grabbed the sides of the table, his free leg braced on the surface of the table, helping with fucking himself on the other's dick. They were making quite the sight of themselves and somewhere in the back of his mind, Kyo called himself a fool for finally violating his policy of only hotels and houses. Now here he was, taking it hard up the ass in a public place and he just knew it'd be all over the tabloids and online media within the next few days. The moment someone caught on to who he was reviewing security tapes... or even who Till was, and they'd both have their faces all over the place. Two celebs getting caught fucking tended to be big news, particularly this raunchily in a public venue.

Kyo's foot pushed at Till as he managed to spill out enough English to get him by. "Over." He made a rotating motion with his hand and Till backed up, letting Kyo turn over on the table and then pull himself up on his knees. He sank down, spreading his legs and scooting back until he was nearly not on the table, praying the damn thing wouldn't collapse under his awkward weight on one end with nothing but air on the other. But a second later, he lost track of all thought as Till's cock slid back inside him, filling him up. They began to fuck and Kyo moaned helplessly, the other's cock long enough it was brushing over a very nice area with every single thrust. 

Bowing his head, Kyo let out a soft grunt, his fingers whitening as he pressed them hard against the fake wood surface of the table. He let out a string of curses, sure that even with a language barrier between them, it would come across just fine that he wanted this to continue in just the same manner. Till fucked him harder and Kyo let out a cry, his hips straining forward, cock flexed and straining between his legs. He was close already, almost embarrassingly so. But it'd been far too long since he'd let someone fuck him and he'd nearly forgotten just how much he enjoyed it.

Till moaned, slamming into Kyo's smaller body even faster, the table creaking dangerously beneath their activities, but he paid it no mind.

Kyo's breath hitched and in the next second, he was bucking his hips, knowing he was about to lose it and taking it for all it was worth. A few more humps against the air, Till's cock hitting all the right places along the way, and Kyo was spurting his release all over the table beneath himself. A rough moan fled his throat that he didn't even try to stop, only encouraging Till to fuck him harder for the next minute or so until he busted as well. The older vocalist shoved in hard a half dozen or so times and then stilled as he began to grant his offering to the latex between himself and Kyo.

A few more moments and he pulled out, gently easing Kyo down from the table and stumbling back to the wall where they both sort of slid down and collapsed. Kyo sat there in shock, leaning back against Till's chest, heedless of how this would look or the fact that it was this part that would probably be slathered all over the media's front pages. He found he didn't care as much as he'd have thought that this was how his sexuality would likely be shown.

Till said something in German, but Kyo just turned his head and gave him a puzzled look. After a few moments of laughing to themselves, likely over the same thing - being unable to understand one another - Till finally managed to get out, "Good... very good."

Kyo chuckled, nodding as he leaned back against the older man's chest. "Yeah." With that, he just gave in and let himself relax for a while, the fact that he was still pants-less be completely damned. 

**The End**


End file.
